wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation
You can gain or lose favor (reputation) with some of the several different factions in Azeroth by completing certain quests or killing certain creatures. Doing so will usually unlock special rewards or quests. You can also increase your reputation by doing repeatable reputation quests. Reputation levels and points You can check your reputation with other factions by pressing "U" or by clicking the Reputation tab on your Character Sheet. Ignoring Exalted status for the moment, you'll notice that while the total reputation for both positive and negative is the same (42,000), the distribution is unevenly weighted to make it easier to "gain" negative rep, and more difficult to gain positive rep. There are different Reputation Levels (for example Friendly and Neutral), and next to each level is the number of Reputation Points required to achieve that level. Note that your reputation goes to zero each time you get to a new level. So for instance, if you are Neutral, it would take 3000 points to get to Friendly. From there, you would need 6000 more points to get to Honored. Various quests and faction-specific rewards are available across the levels, but the player must be able to interact with the faction NPCs to gain access to these rewards. This generally requires Neutral or better standing. Below is a list of all the reputation levels (8), from the highest to the lowest: NOTE: All NPCs with whom you have higher than Friendly reputation will appear , the variations above are in WoWWIki only. Gaining and losing reputation Completing non-repeatable quests will increase your reputation with the quest giver's faction(s) by a fixed number of points (usually from 0 to 350). Occasionally a quest giver will give no faction reputation points even though the giver's tool tip displays a faction. Most of the factions also have special repeatable quests that give reputation when completed, or special mobs that give reputation when killed. Update 10 July 2007: Full reputation is gained by questing at a higher level. For example, completing all Darnassus reputation quests while at level 35 with a view to gaining a Night Elf mount at level 40 gives full reputation rewards right from the level 1 quests, and takes no more than a few days work to get from Honoured to Exalted. If the quest level is 6 or more levels below you, the reputation gained is lowered by 20% for each level to a minimum of 20%. That was consistent before patch 2.0.1, at least, but now the mechanics are less than clear. The cutoff for full reputation versus nerfed reputation now might be as great as 30 levels, and there are even exceptions to be found with even greater level differences, and the minimum reputation appears to be 10%. More research is needed. For example, completing a level 10 quest that normally gives 25 points would give: For mob kills, as long as the mob cons green or higher to you, then you will receive full reputation. Grey mobs give 20% of the normal reputation. See the mob difficulty colors chart for when mobs transition from green to grey. Mobs and quests sometimes both increase your reputation with a faction but decrease it with another. For example, killing Gelkis centaurs will increase your reputation with the Magram, but will also decrease it with the Gelkis. Thus there is no way to be Exalted with the Gelkis and the Magram at the same time. For higher-end factions, a general strategy exists to make a rep grind as painless as possible. Take Argent Dawn for example. There are several ways in which to earn rep for them: doing standard quests, killing mobs in and around Scholomance and Stratholme, killing bosses, and doing repeatable quests. The problem is that each of these methods will only work to a certain extent. Killing standard mobs will usually only get you to revered or so. After that, only quests and bosses will give rep and these are of course harder to do. Therefore, its in a players best interest to go as far as possible on mob kills alone and then use repeatable quests and standard quests to get through revered. Example: for Argent Dawn, run Scholomance and Stratholme getting rep from kills until you reach Revered status. At this point, rep will stop, but you should have built up quite a collection of Scourgestones and such to turn in in rapid succession to further boost your rep. Similar tactics can be applied to other factions, simply varying the instances you run. Gaining reputation with the Horde or Alliance factions Every playable race has a reputation, for example Darnassus for Night Elves, Orgrimmar for Orcs, etc. Excluding the 10% discount at honored increasing reputation with the faction of your own race is useless, however if you want a mount of a faction that is not your own you must be exalted with them. For example if you are a Troll and you want to buy a Wolf mount you must be exalted with Orgrimmar. There's no way to increase or even see your reputation with factions of the opposite team (ex: increase your Undercity reputation while playing an Alliance character). You can now increase your reputation by two different methods. The first is donating Wool, Silk, Mageweave or Runecloth through repeatable quests to designated NPCs. However, you can also perform repeatable quests in Alterac Valley, turning in blood, armor scraps, etc. Each turn in gives you a small amount of reputation with the home city of the quest giver, and a few points of reputation toward all other factions on your side (Horde/Alliance). Most quests for an Alliance or Horde faction will give 250 reputation for that faction and 62.5 for the rest of the Alliance or Horde. Reputation sheet You can check your reputation with other factions by pressing "U". You can also enable or disable various options: * Show as experience bar: Allows you to display one reputation bar as a experience bar on your main display. * At war: If checked, your AoE spells will affect the mobs of that faction. It's always checked if you are Hated or Hostile, it can't be checked for certain reputations (example: Darnassus if you are alliance). * Inactive: Will move that faction to the bottom of the reputation pane. List of factions and rewards Most factions listed below have itemized lists of reputation rewards at their respective entries. For a compendium of the learnable tradeskill rewards, see the faction recipes listing. See also: Category:Factions Category:Game Terms